yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Duelist Points
.]] Duelist points are used in video games to buy packs. They are earned by completing a Duel (with more points awarded for a win), completing a Duel Puzzle, or gain enough EXP to level up. Tag Force Bonuses '''Total damage done in battle' *(Damage/100) Duelist Bonus *Tier 1 (+50) *Tier 2 (+100) *Tier 3 (+150) *Tier 4 (+200) Battle Damage Only Bonus *(*2) Effect Damage Only Bonus *(+300) Max ATK Bonus *''Highest ATK from a monster'' *(Highest ATK/100, min 3000 ATK) Max Damage Bonus *''Most damage done at once'' *(Highest Damage/100, min 3000 damage) Destroy in Batttle Bonus *(Monsters Destroyed*80) Tribute Summon Bonus *(Tribute Summons*80) Fusion Summon Bonus *(Fusion Summons*150) No Special Summon Bonus *(+200) Spell Card Bonus *(Spells Activated*20) No Spell Cards Bonus *(+200) Trap Card Bonus *(Traps Activated*30) No Trap Cards Bonus *(+100) Opponent's Turn Finish Bonus *''Win the duel on your opponent's turn'' *(+200) Reversal Finish Bonus *''Start with lower Life Points than your opponent at the beginning of your turn, and win.'' *(+30) No Damage Bonus *(+100) Exactly 0 LP Bonus *''Make your opponent finish with exactly 0 life points'' *(+100) Quick Finish Bonus *''Win the duel in 5 turns or less'' *(+100) Low LP Bonus *''Finish the duel with less than 1000 life points'' *(+200) Extremely Low LP Bonus *''Finish the duel with less than 100 life points'' *(+2000) Over 20000 LP Bonus *''Have 20000 life points during the duel'' *(+200) Low Deck Bonus *''Have 1-10 cards left in your deck when the duel ends'' *(+150) Extremely Low Deck Bonus *''Have no cards left in your deck when the duel ends'' *(+1500) No More Cards Bonus *''Have your opponent deckout'' *(+500) Exodia Finish Bonus *''Win by having the 5 pieces of Exodia'' *(+1000) Final Countdown Finish Bonus *''Win by having 20 turns pass after Final Countdown is activated'' *(+2000) Losing the duel will deduct your total points by 90% or in some games, gain 1 DP for each turn. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus Bonuses In total, there are 180 unlockable bonuses in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. Egyptian God Finish Bonus Sacred Beast Finish Bonus The Wicked Finish Bonus Exodia Finish Bonus Destiny Board Finish Bonus No More Cards Bonus Final Countdown Finish Bonus Skull Servant Finish Bonus Sparks Finish Bonus Vennominaga Finish Bonus Exodius Finish Bonus Quick Finish Bonus Reversal Finish Bonus Opponent's Turn Finish Bonus Low LP Bonus Extremely Low LP Bonus No Damage Bonus Over 20000 LP Bonus Low Deck Bonus Extremely Low Deck Bonus Spell Card Bonus Trap Card Bonus No Spell Cards Bonus No Trap Cards Bonus Fusion Summon Bonus Ritual Summon Bonus Tribute Summon Bonus Synchro Summon Bonus Normal Summon or Set Bonus Special Summon Bonus No Special Summon Bonus Chain Bonus Graveyard Activation Bonus Max ATK Bonus Max Damage Bonus LP Differential Bonus Max Reflected Damage Bonus Exactly 0 LP Bonus Battle Damage Only Bonus Effect Damage Only Bonus Destroy in Battle Bonus Battle Reversal Bonus Destroy by Effect Bonus Removed from Play Bonus Hand Destruction Bonus Deck Destruction Bonus Return to Hand Bonus First Damage Bonus Key Card Bonus Luck Bonus Spell Counter Bonus Union Bonus LV Monsters Bonus Position Change Bonus Gemini Bonus Alien Bonus Crystal Beast Bonus Max Speed Bonus Same Card Bonus All Monster Card Zone Bonus All Spell & Trap Card Zone Bonus No Monster Card Zone Bonus Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth Wall Shadow Gate Guardian Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Metalzoa Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon Obelisk the Tormentor Slifer the Sky Dragon The Winged Dragon of Ra Valkyrion the Magna Warrior Dark Sage XYZ-Dragon Cannon Exodia Necross Ojama King Mokey Mokey King Spirit of the Pharaoh Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon Cyber End Dragon Water Dragon Elemental Hero Tempest Armed Dragon LV10 Uria, Lord of Searing Flames Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder Raviel, Lord of Phantasms Cyber Laser Dragon Elemental Hero Electrum Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill Cyberdark Dragon The Wicked Dreadroot The Wicked Avatar The Wicked Eraser Destiny Hero - Dogma Destiny Hero - Plasma Winged Kuriboh LV10 Arcana Knight Joker VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon D.3.S. Frog Volcanic Doomfire Sky Scourge Enrise Sky Scourge Norleras Rainbow Dragon Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Elemental Hero Chaos Neos Gladiator Beast Heraklinos Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler Armityle the Chaos Phantom Five-Headed Dragon Mirage Knight Berserk Dragon Theinen the Great Sphinx Sorcerer of Dark Magic Machina Force Princess Pikeru Princess Curran Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union Elemental Hero Marine Neos Elemental Hero Magma Neos Rainbow Dark Dragon Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Elemental Hero Storm Neos Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Road Warrior Neos Wiseman Elemental Hero Divine Neos Flying Fortress SKY FIRE Archfiend Zombie-Skull Majestic Star Dragon Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant Jurrac Meteor Majestic Red Dragon Chaos Goddess Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste Ultimate Axon Kicker Malefic Truth Dragon Supreme Arcanite Magician Gaia Drake, the Universal Force Shooting Star Dragon Red Nova Dragon Vision Hero Trinity Meklord Emperor Wisel Meklord Emperor Granel Meklord Emperor Skiel Thor, Lord of the Aesir Loki, Lord of the Aesir Odin, Father of the Aesir Atomic Scrap Dragon Steelswarm Hercules Vylon Omega Mega Ton Magical Cannon Yu-Jo Friendship Dark Scorpion Combination Ojama Delta Hurricane!! Blasting the Ruins The Law of the Normal Inferno Tempest Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan Elemental Burst HERO Flash!! Flash of the Forbidden Spell Miraculous Rebirth Straight Flush Accumulated Fortune Vanity's Call Crystal Abundance Assault Mode Activate Crimson Fire Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier Mirror of the Ice Barrier Six Strike - Triple Impact No Monsters Deck No Forbidden Cards Deck No Limited/Semi-Limited Cards Deck 1 Copy per Card Deck Limited Type Deck Limited Attribute Deck All Monster Levels Deck Level 1 Monsters Deck Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy Bonuses Conditions of Win * Reducing your opponent's LP to 0 = 100 DP * Your opponent has 0 cards in their Deck = 500DP * Win with Exodia the Forbidden One = 500 DP * Win with Final Countdown = 1000 DP * Win with Destiny Board = 5000 DP Total Damage * Total damage / 1000 DP Total Battle Damage * Total damage dealt in battle / 1000 DP Monsters Destroyed in Battle * Number of monsters destroyed in battle x 50 DP Number of turns * Win in 6 turns = DP multiplied by 2 * Win in 5 turns = DP multiplied by 3 * Win in 4 turns = DP multiplied by 4 * Win in 40 or more turns = DP divided by 2. Category:Currencies